


Caroling

by karomel_the_prompt_angel



Series: Hannibal Advent 2015 [29]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Christmas Carols, Domestic Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, hannibal learns something new about his hubby, more of wills childhood, will sings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5438489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karomel_the_prompt_angel/pseuds/karomel_the_prompt_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for tumblr's Hannibal advent<br/>Will can sing in latin<br/>Hannibal learns new things about Will</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caroling

**Author's Note:**

> Day 29 of tumblr's Hannibal Advent title chosen from the-winnowing-wind's prompt list.

Hannibal and Will sat in their den warm and cozy as the snow fell thick and wet outside. Will was curled up on the floor with Encephalitis and Winston taking in the warmth from the fore as Hannibal sat at his harpsichord playing songs that Will barley recognized. He let the heat and music lull him into a light doze until Hannibal started playing something he would have known from a mile away. Softly he began singing along to Hannibal’s playing.

_Adeste Fideles laeti triumphantes,_

_Venite, venite in Bethlehem._

_Natum videte, Regem Angelorum;_

_Venite adoremus,_

_venite adoremus,_

_venite adoremus_

_Dominum!_

The music stopped suddenly before he could start the second verse, he tipped his head back to look up at Hannibal, who was leaning over to stare at him with wide eyes and mouth slightly open.

"If you don't close your mouth a fly will get in." Will teased.

Hannibal shut his mouth with a click and then spoke, "I didn't know you could speak Latin. And your voice is lovely, you should sing more often."

Will snorted and rolled over to his stomach, resting in chin on his arms.

"That's pretty much the extent of my knowledge, besides 'Carpe diem' which I picked up from the dead poets society movie. This older lady who looked after me while my dad worked would force me to go caroling with her every weekend and wouldn't give up till I learned oh come all ye faithful in Latin."

Will stood up then and joined Hannibal on the bench before the harpsichord. "But if you keep playing I might be convinced to finish singing this song at least."

Hannibal leaned over and kissed his cheek before turning back to the keys and starting the song again. Will closed his eyes and started singing again, it wasn't until the second verse did he hear Hannibal’s deep voice join him.

_Deum de Deo, lumen de lumine,_

_gestant puellae viscera._

_Deum verum, genitum non factum;_

_Venite adoremus,_

_venite adoremus,_

_venite adoremus_

_Dominum!_

When he opened his eyes he found Hannibal staring intently at him, tears misting his eyes. Will blushed softly and rested his head on Hannibal’s shoulder and kept singing, he stayed there long after the song ended and Hannibal began to play another Christmas carol.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi!  
> http://karomel-the-prompt-angel.tumblr.com/


End file.
